1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointer type timepiece, such as a wristwatch, a mantelpiece clock, a wall clock, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-198437, in a pointer type wristwatch, the rotation of a stepper motor is transmitted to a pointer wheel by an intermediate wheel, and the rotation of the pointer wheel is transmitted to a transmitting wheel, which is a Geneva wheel, by another intermediate wheel.
Next, a ratchet wheel is rotated with the rotation of the transmitting wheel, and a feed wheel is intermittently rotated by the ratchet wheel.
Also, an display wheel displaying the date, the day of the week, etc. is changed by rotating the display wheel with the feed wheel.
However, in this type of pointer type wristwatch, the ratchet wheel performs one revolution in 24 hours with the transmitting wheel. The feed wheel is rotated by a predetermined angle for each one revolution of the ratchet wheel. The display wheel is rotated by a predetermined angle with the rotation of the feed wheel by the predetermined angle, whereby the display of the date, the day of the week, etc. is changed.
Therefore, the time required from starting the display wheel rotation to completing a display change takes about three to four hours. There is a problem in that the display will be in a state where the display deviates midway during this period.